<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light by Pandora151</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990262">Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora151/pseuds/Pandora151'>Pandora151</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sunrise [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Grand Master &amp; Grand Padawan Bonding, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Sickfic, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora151/pseuds/Pandora151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Anakin is away on a mission, Ahsoka is left alone. She decides to check on her Grandmaster, to make sure he is doing alright by himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bant Eerin &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sunrise [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p><p>I'm still having Obi-Wan and Ahsoka feelings, so here's a Whumptober fic from last year.  Or rather, a two-part Whumptober fic.</p><p>I noticed that this fic does parallel with Warmth (Part 1 of the Sunrise series) a bit, so I decided to put both of them in the same series, though they both should definitely be able to stand alone.  Though if you want, you can think of this fic happening soon after Warmth.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sighing, Ahsoka rang the buzzer, waiting for a response.</p><p>Before he left on his mission, Anakin had told her that Master Kenobi would be here on Coruscant if she needed company, and that Obi-Wan had said that she was welcome to come visit whenever she wanted.</p><p>So here she was, bored out of her mind and wondering where her Grandmaster was.</p><p>There definitely wasn’t a Council meeting going on, considering she just saw Master Windu on her way over here, and she had passed by the refectory earlier, not seeing Obi-Wan inside.</p><p>“Master Kenobi?” she called, wondering where he could be, if not in his quarters.  </p><p>A few moments passed, but there was no sign of movement from inside the quarters.  She considered trying to open the door herself.  Experimentally, she pushed the button on the side of the door, and the door slid open.</p><p>
  <em>That’s odd; Obi-Wan always leaves his door locked.</em>
</p><p>Ahsoka walked in quietly, looking around the sitting area of the apartment.</p><p>Then, she saw the cream-white figure crumpled near the entrance of the kitchen.</p><p>“Master!” she shouted, rushing over and kneeling down next to Obi-Wan.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes were closed, and his breaths were strained and uneven, even in unconsciousness.  His face was paler than usual, and the dark bruises under his eyes seemed to be more prominent than when she’d noticed them earlier that week.</p><p>Driven by the panic growing steadily in her stomach, Ahsoka shook his shoulder.</p><p>“Master, wake up!”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s face twisted, and with a pained groan, his eyes opened.  He squinted up at her, eyes hazy with confusion.</p><p>“Ahsoka?” he mumbled, blinking as he looked around.  “What am I doing on the ground?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” she replied.  “Are you alright?”</p><p>His eyes shifted towards her—or rather, her left montral.  “Well, if I’m being honest, I seem to be seeing two of you right now,” he answered, voice soft.  “My head is hurting as well, but that’s nothing new.”</p><p>
  <em>Nothing new?</em>
</p><p>Filing that thought away for later, she helped him sit up.  He groaned softly, leaning forward to press his forehead to his kneecaps.</p><p>“Should I call a healer?” she asked, trying to keep her voice quieter than usual.</p><p>“No, just—” Obi-Wan swallowed, and he shuddered, teeth chattering slightly.  “Help me up.”</p><p>Glancing around, Ahsoka noted that they weren’t <em>too </em>far away from the couch.  Slowly, she tugged at Obi-Wan’s arm, pulling him to his feet.  Immediately, he stumbled, almost crashing back down onto the floor, but Ahsoka managed to catch his arm around her shoulders.</p><p>By the time she deposited him onto the couch, Obi-Wan’s face was grey.  His breaths were still uneven, and there was sweat dotted on his forehead.  He leaned back, lying down on the couch, and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Call Anakin,” he mumbled, shuddering again.</p><p>“Uh…Anakin’s not here,” she replied, concern gnawing at her stomach.  “Remember?”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyebrows furrowed.  “Where is he?” he slurred.  “He’s always…”</p><p>“Master?”</p><p>Her Grandmaster’s eyes opened again, glazed and unfocused.  He blinked, turning his head towards Ahsoka.  “Right,” he murmured.  “Bant.  Get Bant.”</p><p>Nodding, Ahsoka fumbled for her commlink, watching as Obi-Wan’s eyes slipped shut again.</p><p>By the time she had typed out a desperate message to Master Eerin, Obi-Wan was shivering more persistently.  Ahsoka reached for the blanket at the end of the couch and covered it over him, just as the apartment’s front door slid open.</p><p>Master Eerin smiled at her in greeting before rushing over, murmuring softly to Ahsoka to start boiling a pot of water on the stove.</p><p>Ahsoka moved away from the couch, rushing over to the kitchen, giving Bant and Obi-Wan some privacy.</p><p>By the time the water started heating up, Bant walked in.  “I gave him a Force suggestion,” she said softly.  “He should be sleeping for at least an hour, so I think the tea can wait a bit.”</p><p>Nodding, Ahsoka turned off the stove.  “What happened?” she asked.</p><p>Bant sighed softly, leaning back onto the counter.  “Obi-Wan has a long history of migraines, since he was a Padawan, if I’m remembering correctly,” she replied.  “But the headaches got a lot more severe and frequent since Zigoola.”</p><p>Ahsoka remembered Zigoola, or at least its aftermath.  Obi-Wan had been in the Halls for weeks, and even after he was released, there was a sort of fragility to him that she had never seen before.</p><p>Bant smiled.  “He’ll be alright, Ahsoka.  He just needs some proper rest.”  The Mon Calamari pressed a hand to her shoulder.</p><p>Nodding slowly, Ahsoka smiled.  “Thanks, Master.”</p><p>Smiling brightly, Bant lead her back to the sitting room, where Obi-Wan was fast asleep on the couch, looking far more comfortable than before.  Ahsoka smiled at the sight, glad to finally see her Grandmaster getting some proper sleep.</p><p>“Sleep well, Master,” she murmured, settling herself down on the couch nearby.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Obi-Wan woke up, he found himself lying on his couch, propped up with some pillows and covered with a blanket. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello and welcome back!</p><p>Here's the second and final chapter of this fic.  Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Obi-Wan woke up, he found himself lying on his couch, propped up with some pillows and covered with a blanket.  The lights were dim, but sunlight filtered through the room’s windows, stabbing slightly into his eyes.</p><p>Squeezing his eyes shut at the sensation, Obi-Wan pressed a hand to the bridge of his nose, letting out a quiet groan.</p><p>There was a shuffling sound before he heard soft footsteps approaching him.</p><p>“Master?”</p><p>Obi-Wan pulled his hand away from his face and opened his eyes to see Ahsoka kneeling in front of him, eyes wide.</p><p>“Ahsoka,” he murmured.  He felt…scraped out, almost hollow.  Thinking was difficult.</p><p>He couldn’t remember if Ahsoka had been there earlier when the migraine had been completely overwhelming him—he couldn’t really remember much beyond the pain.</p><p>“Do you want tea?” Ahsoka asked, keeping her voice soft.  “I just finished making some.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled.  “That would be much appreciated,” he rasped, though he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep it down, considering how nauseous he felt.</p><p>Ahsoka nodded and raced into the kitchen, leaving him alone.</p><p>Closing his eyes again, Obi-Wan took a few deep breaths before pulling himself completely upright.  For a moment, his stomach rebelled, and bile climbed up into his throat, but he swallowed it back down, wincing as it burned back down.</p><p>The headache wasn’t as bad as it was earlier, but he still felt…<em>off</em>.  Using the Force at all seemed to aggravate the pain, and he felt exhausted, as though he hadn’t been asleep or unconscious moments ago.</p><p>By the time he managed to get into a seated position on the couch, covering the blanket over his lap, Ahsoka had returned, holding two mugs in her hands.  She handed one of them over to him, and Obi-Wan took a sip.</p><p>“Thank you,” he murmured, voice cracking.</p><p>Ahsoka smiled softly.  “How are you feeling?” she asked.</p><p>“Better than before, I suppose,” Obi-Wan replied.  “I am sorry if I scared you.  It’s…been a difficult couple of weeks,” he admitted.</p><p>Ahsoka nodded.  “You did scare me, but it’s alright,” she said.  “I’m just glad that you’re feeling better.”</p><p>Obi-Wan took another sip of his tea before placing the mug on the table in front of him.  He blinked, and the room blurred slightly.</p><p>“I’m going to sleep in my bed,” he decided, carefully pulling himself to his feet.  “Thank you, Ahsoka.”</p><p>“I didn’t really do anything, Master,” she replied.  “Bant came and helped you; I just—”</p><p>“I needed the company,” Obi-Wan said, but he found himself unable to elaborate.  “Just…thank you.”</p><p>Ahsoka smiled brightly, and Obi-Wan smiled back before he shuffled into his room, keeping the blanket wrapped around his shoulders.</p><p>Minutes later, he was fast asleep in his bed, feeling lighter than he had in weeks.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>